Life line
by McNally-Swarek
Summary: she can't without him and he can't live without her their hearts beat as one 4x13 and beyond
1. Slow Motion

**Aright guys I'm back with a new one I hope you like it's set during 4x13 and beyond when Sam grabs onto Andy's vest holing on like it would keep him alive ... This idea popped into my head late one night and I had to put it down on paper because there was just too emotion connected with the episode ...I'm sure you all agree I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by So here we go I present to you for your reading pleasure **_lifeline... beep...beep ...beep_

**Mc**Nally- Swarek

he felt the bullet rip through him with so much force it instantly knocked him to the ground it felt like he was on fire then he saw her

"Sam!'

He felt her run to him and bend down he tried to get up but the weight was just too much

"No Sam you gotta stay down"

"We got him it's over"

"Yeah we did I love you"

"I love you too McNally"

She smiled at him even injured he know how to make feel good the paramedics got there and loaded him into the ambulance the wouldn't let her go with him but she was persistent and hopped in beside him

"I'm going"

As the ambulance sped through the street she decided that now was a good time to say the things that were on both of their minds

"Sam I'm right here

"Ok" he grabbed ahold of her hand

"I'm just gonna talk or soothing until we get there because I don't really know what else to do ok... but not you save every breath"

"Good plan"

(Voice breaking) "it is actually it's an excellent plan you're gonna lie there and you're gonna listen to me and I'm gonna tell you a story"

He nods

"It was just a normal night. We were lying in bed and my stomach was hurting from laughing because you were teasing me about something. I can't remember what. I must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden I was having this terrible dream and couldn't stop crying. You weren't even really awake. I remember you grabbed me. I remember you were just holding on tight and all of a sudden you said "I'm right here and I'm going to hold onto you forever and never let

You go." "Right then I knew I would never feel more loved or more known. Look I know it's a really small moment. It's not even a good story."

"It was a pretty good story."

"You're my story Sam ...you

(He whisper) "You're mine too" '

A tear rolls down her face

"Hey none of that"

He wipes her tears away

"I could lose you"

"Look at me I love you ok we've been through too much for me to leave you now you won't get rid of me without a fight it's gonna be you and me for the rest of our lives"

I'm gonna hold you to that"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good"

They made it to the hospital and rushed him into surgery she can't lose him ... she can't


	2. Wide Awake

Sam had woken up 3 weeks ago and Andy felt like she could finally breathe again she heard him whisper her name

"McNally"

She thought she would never hear him say her name again it was like music to her ears

"Hey"

"Water"

She walked over and got the cup on his bedside table and held it up to his lips and he took several long gulps he pulled away from the straw

"Thank you"

She ran her hands through his hair

"You're welcome "

He took her hand in his they were together again over the last three weeks when he hasn't been sleeping they had talked everything out and they came to one conclusion and one only they were made for each other and life was too short to waste any more time than they already had and were done with that

"Go home McNally you're exhausted "

"No I'm not leaving you"

She looked down at their hands

"Hey look at me "

He tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye and brought the hand he was holding up to his heart

"Do you feel that? My heartbeat that means I'm alive I'm still here I love you I'm not going anywhere and I'm never letting go of you ever again do you understand?

She nods with tears rolling down her cheeks he wiped them away with his thumb

"We have all the in the world"

"I know"

"Good now come here"

He leaned up and captured her lips with his

The kiss was soft but full of passion they were both pouring all the love they have for each other into that kiss with the promise of many more to come just like that one

When the necessity for air was overwhelming them they pulled away foreheads resting against one another

"Now go, take the truck, go to my place or yours get some rest because once I'm outta here and completely healed you won't be getting any

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

She walked over "well then "I look forward to it' she leans in and kisses him "I love you"

"Love you too"

At Sam's

She curled up in his bed dreaming of their future and what was to come


	3. AN

**A/N so the people telling me that "only one for me" and Life Line shared the same chapter it's the truth but I did ****NOT ****plan on making the 1****st**** chapter of my new story ****Only One for Me ****the 2****nd**** chapter of ****Life Line ****it just fit the way I am taking ****Lif****e ****Line ****if you plan on c**ont**inuing with me I plan on t**a**king ****Only One For Me ****in a completely different direction... to my faithful readers thank you for you're time and patience this letter isn't for you it's for the people who don't understand why I did what I did **

**McNally-Swarek**


	4. The Past 365 Days

**S**orry for the delay guys I've been really sick today is the first day in maybe a week that I've gotten out of bed and felt like doing anything ... thank you for your patience

McNally-Swarek

At Sam's

After waking from the most peaceful sleep she's had in 3 weeks she took a shower ate something and went back to the hospital on the drive there she thought about the past year she pulled into the hospital parking lot and up to his room

"Hey you"

"Hey beautiful"

She walks over and kisses him

"How do you feel?

"Ready to go home and make up for lost time"

"You need to heal"

"I started healing the day you came home from UC

"Really because you sure had a funny way of showing it kissing another women the day I get home"

"I thought you not showing up at the penny was you telling me it was over"

"It wasn't I just needed space"

"You could have said that and you could have told me you were going under "

I know and I should have I just had a lot going through my head and I needed to process it all and in my defense with the undercover thing Luke only gave me 5 minutes to decide and you know better than anyone that I couldn't tell you where I was going ... I would have and I would have come "

"I know"

"Good just so you know I thought about you every day when I was under"

"Oh yeah?'

"Yeah"

"All I did was worry about you when Blackstone told me that you had gone off the wire my stomach dropped to the floor and I felt sick"

"When we lifted that door and I saw your face I felt like I could breathe again"

"Me too"

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply

"Mmmmmmm I missed that"

"You're not the only one how was work?"

"Long and I'm so sore I had to run after a guy twice my size and then he resisted arrest "

He patted the bed

"No Sam I don't want to hurt you

"McNally get over here my arms have been aching for 365 days without you in my arms "

"Ok, Ok "

"That's my girl"

"That I am always have been always will be "

Good because I'm never letting you go again"

"You better not"

She walks over and climbs in next to him and wraps her arms around him careful of his wound

They both didn't know how they survived this past year without one another 365 days of torture lonely nights, aching hearts and wondering minds but they knew one thing for sure they were not going to go another 365 days without each other or be without each other ever again.


End file.
